


Tragic backstory series

by ShnastySoup



Series: Anything relating to Blue is the new Red [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: At least in terms of actually having a backstory, Gen, I guess it's a fix-it in a way for Mad Ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShnastySoup/pseuds/ShnastySoup
Summary: Ok so this ties in with specific characters from Blue is the new Red and explains why the assholes are assholes and everyone's so fucked up, but it only follows specific people important-ish to the plot.People who's backstories are irrelevant, explained in another character's, or literally have no difference aside from it all changing several months ago or something will not be included. So no Rook, because his backstory is the same aside from what's shown in Ben's.Well I mean It could be read as separate but you know





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mad Ben's horrible fucked-up backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me say a few things:  
> 1.Yes, this is the same Mad Ben that Prime and 23 met.  
> 2.I refuse to believe Maltruant actually taught Mad Ben "everything he knows", and would rather go along with Maddie having a tragic backstory shaping who he is now so let's pretend Maltruant told him he'd go back in time to help him save his parents or some bullshit only after he helped him and Maddie pulled the statement out of his ass or something.  
> 3.After what I decided in #2, Maddie was hella fucking pissed when he found out Maltruant didn't save his parents.  
> 4.Despite attempting to be as canon as possible, some things will change.

\--------(Bellwood Vault, age 10)--------

The bed was cold when he woke up. This was pretty surprising, considering he shared it with like, three other kids because they really didn’t have the space for the amount of people they had. Maybe he’d go monster and warm up. No- wait- grandpa Max said they were _aliens_ . Right, aliens. The little gray dude did seem like an alien, so maybe they really were aliens. Grandpa Max said a lot of things before he left the vault. He shivered. Flame dude. Right. He messed with his power watch until he had the fire guy selected. Maybe he should call him something. Hellfire sounded awesome. He slapped his hand down on the watch and changed into the dog-thing. Dammit! He didn’t want the dog thingy! Well, at least he was warm. He could figure out a name for this one while he went to wake up the rest of his family. Gwen and Ken were first. They were in the same room as him, so of course they were first. He went over to the bed the siblings were on and growled quietly. Gwen stirred, opening her eyes tiredly. “Who...Ben? Morning doofus...” She turned over and nudged her brother who stirred before trying to sleep again. She shoved him hard. He shot up. “Wh- oh. Morning...” He yawned, slipping off of the bed after Gwen, careful not to wake the others sleeping. His voice was quiet. “C’mon, let’s go wake the folks.” The trio moved to the adults’ room, Ben letting out an unintentionally loud yawn. Maybe he’d call the dog thing Devilbeast. They woke their parents and Ben’s watch timed out, leaving him shivering with his worn cargo pants and light t-shirt. The group made it to the small mess hall, seeing a few half-awake people there already. There weren’t as many as yesterday, so maybe there were some strawberry poptarts left in today’s breakfast ration box. Maybe a croissant if they were lucky. Bread items weren’t really in the more long-term rations, just things that didn’t spoil very quickly, like honey or Cheerios. He was fine with whatever, really, as long as no nuts touched it. He was severely allergic to nuts. Well, he used to be. The power watch made it less severe. Now he just gets itchy hives and maybe he’ll puff up a bit on the outside if he eats straight up nuts, but nothing dangerous. That was fine. He didn’t really like nuts anyway. His dad checked the box, grabbing a few things and bringing them over to their table. “Hey, look at what I looted.” Three small boxes of Cheerios, a _slightly_ stale croissant, and a two-pack of strawberry poptarts. Score! Oh, and four water bottles. There were seven people in their group, so the rations were split so everyone had to share. He used to have to share his water, but he hasn’t had to recently. “Did you hear, Carl? They’re sending out a group today. Maybe we’ll have more to eat tomorrow.” “Probably.” He tuned out of the adults' conversation, it sounded boring anyway. More people leaving the vault to die, nothing new. His watch was ready to be used again. Gwen got his attention. “Ben, do you have an alien that spits water? Or at leasts makes more food?” He checked the watch. “Probably not. I’ve checked them all, none of them do anything useful. Well, two of them keep me warm, and the little guy makes me really smart, but the rest don’t do anything other than look cool.” His cousin sighed. “Oh, and I started to name them. The fire guy is Hellfire and the dog thing is Devilbeast.” His mom raised an eyebrow at him. He only shrugged. Gwen was quiet for a bit, probably thinking, then she looked at the watch. “...Can I name one?” “Sure!” He motioned for her to scoot over to look at the selection. He let her look through the selection of aliens. “...How about you call the little guy IQ? Or the fast one Speed Demon or something?” He thought about it for a second. “Both sound pretty good. I’ll keep ‘em.”

\--------(Bellwood Vault, age 11)--------

He was sitting near the Vault’s locked entrance with his parents, trying to think of some names for the aliens he got recently. So far he only thought of Steamroller for the roller guy and Ditto for the splitter guy. Gwen thought of Ditto. She’s surprisingly good at alien nicknames. For a dweeb.

 **_BOOM_**.

Dust and debris flew everywhere, some sharp bits cutting up his right arm. He looked up at the vault door, or what was left of it, anyway. Raiders! He dialed in Hellfire, but the button thing wouldn’t budge. This really wasn’t the best time to get stuck you know! A pair of raiders went for mom and dad and easily overpowered them, and a third guy pointed his gun at mom, finger on the trigger. The watch unstuck and he transformed, getting some fireballs ready.

**_BANG!_ **

Ben watched in horror as his mother’s body dropped to the floor, lifeless. It wasn’t fair. She didn’t do anything wrong. This can’t be happening.

_Shhhik._

He turned his head to the sound, only to see his father on the floor, blood pouring from the gash in his neck. One of the raiders aimed their gun at him. He burnt the guy’s arm to a crisp. Hey...that felt...good. He completely burned the raider to a crisp. Ben charged the raider that killed his dad and grabbed their face, burning it and pretty much cooking the whole upper half of their body, and dropping them like a used toy. The last raider ran out of the vault to warn his buddies. Oh hell no. He ran after the raider and completely torched him and his buddies outside in a supernova of rage. He walked back to the vault, shambling a little, the power watch timing out. Gwen ran up to him and hugged him, tears streaming down her face. He hugged her back and cried with her.

Later, after everyone calmed down, they had a small service for his parents. They were buried in the location of the former Tennyson household, which had been nothing more than a pile of rubble since the ‘event’. Ben decided that it was about time they left the vault, it was getting crowded and stuffy.

\--------(Bellwood, age 13)--------

Gwen was afraid of him. It was so obvious, it wasn’t even funny. She kept saying he needed to calm down. He _was_ calm. She said he needed help. He was perfectly fine, thank you. She didn’t call him doofus anymore. She hasn’t called him that since he started slaughtering every raider that dared to come near their camp. It wasn’t that much of a big deal, really. Not in his eyes. He didn’t want a repeat, so this was what had to be done. Besides, someone had to pay. Their lives were worthless. Nothing was more important than his family. To keep them safe, those assholes had to die.

As it turned out, he had an alien grandma. Gwen was an alien too, and grandma Verdona took Gwen, Ken, and their parents to wherever, Gwen promising she’ll be back to check on him. He had said that was absolute fucking bullshit, and that she was leaving him because she was fucking terrified of him. She left without response. Fucking typical. Fuck that. Gwen was afraid of him, so she fucking up and left.

Now he was alone. Well, there were people from the vault around him, but none of them were in his family. Grandpa Max left to get supplies when Ben was ten and didn’t come back. His mom and dad were killed by raiders when he was eleven. Now Gwen and the rest of his family left because they were afraid. He wasn’t going to hurt them, if that’s what they were afraid of. He’d never hurt his family. Never.

But now he was alone.

Alone with his watch.

Said watch started to glow and then change shape, bringing new aliens along with it.

Oh. Cool.

\--------(Benwood, age 15)--------

Some guy called Vilgax shows up three years ago. Squidface soup. Some assholes called the ‘Highbreed’ appear to destroy all remnants of life on earth. Make headsquid sushi. Befriend one of the assholes. Apparently save their race. New buddy becomes supreme leader of his race. Cool, good for him. He’s actually genuinely happy for his new friend, despite barely knowing him. He seriously considers contacting him in the future to simply chat like friends would. Reiny was ok. He wouldn't hurt Reiny, even if he wasn't family. If someone attacked Reiny, he'd fucking kill the attacker and everyone they loved. Friends were rare, and he wanted to keep his friend. He liked friends. Friends were good.

Reiny was the only exception, though.

Then his watch changes again with more aliens and all his old ones.

Fuck yeah.

More aliens show up. A guy says they’re a police force called the Plumbers, and that they’re looking for grandpa Max. He socks the guy in the face. Fuck the police. “Grandpa’s been dead for years, asshole. Whatever fuckin’ signal you got must’ve been ancient or some shit. Got a lotta balls to ask for dead relatives. Now piss off or I’ll put you down.” The officer looks at him with this stupid expression on his face. He wanted to punch him again. “Mr Tennyson, we understand you have lost family, but please do not resort to violence with an officer, I’ll let this slide, but you may be charged next ti-” “ _Fuck the police_. The amount of family I have left equals the amount of fucks I give: NONE. You talk too damn much. It really pisses me off.” He made shooing motion. If they didn't leave soon they weren't going to live much longer. The officer gives him another stupid look. “Let me get this straight: you didn’t stop Vilgax or the Highbreed invasion because you felt you should, but because they angered you?” “Why the fuck would I do shit for the hell of it? I’m mad and someone’s gotta pay. They just happened to be in my way.” The officer and the rest of his pals just stared at him like he sprouted a second head. His gang caught wind of what was going on and had surrounded the officers. Smart men. The one that had been talking to him pulled out what was apparently a communication device.

_**BANG!** _

A sentry sniper shot the guy’s hand off with beautiful precision. The officer screamed out in pain. Whenever someone brought out a badge, his sniper took off their hand. Then every handless officer was shot in the head by said sniper. He'd have to up that guy's rations, holy fuck he was good. What was his name? Jimmy? Shit, man. The ones that remained dropped their weapons and badges and put their hands up. Smart. They became prisoners that would soon be slaves. He went inside their ship to check for more guys, his rifle at the ready. He’d been searching the ship for a little while before stopping and slipping his rifle back into its scabbard and transforming into Ghoul, phasing through the walls to check around the corner. Sure enough, a rookie was there, ready to attack him as he supposedly walked around the corner. What a dumbass. Well, he guessed that might've worked if he wasn't wearing the Power Watch. He passed through the rookie, cackling as he shivered. His eyes landed on Ben and they widened comically. “ _L o o k i n g  f o r  s o m e o n e ?_ ” The blue guy pressed himself against the wall, holding this odd looking gun close to him, but not ready to shoot. Like he knew it wouldn’t do any good. His badge remained hidden away, but Ben knew something was up. He snagged it, earning him a flinch from the blue guy, and crushed it, dropping it to the floor unceremoniously. “ _D o  y o u  w a n t  t o  l i v e ?_ ” A hesitant nod. “ _D i s a r m  y o u r s e l f ._ ” He remained armed. “ ** _N O W !_ ** ” He got rid of his weapons and kicked them to the other side of the hall. Ben pointed to the weird gun. “ _I f  y o u  l i s t e n  t o  m e  w e l l  y o u  m a y  ha v e  t h a t  b a c k ._ ” A scared nod.

He’d better be scared.

But hey, now he has a right-hand man. Needed training in the loyalty department, but still.

\--------(Benwood, age 16)--------

Some fuck calling himself 'Maltruant' shows up and- hold on? This fucker can go back in time? But he needs a 'key'? The fuck? Why does he give a fuck?

...He...

...He'll save mum and dad...?

...He's all ears.

Blonko seems suspicious of Maltruant. Who gives a fuck! The guy's going to save mum and dad! All he needed was the key and he would finally see them again! Then Gwen and the others would come back! Maybe he'd even get Maltruant to save Grandpa Max! He was so happy he could hug somebody! But he wasn't going to, because the nearest person was Blonko and he didn't want that dumbass to get any wrong ideas. His stupidity appalled him sometimes. 

\--------(Bellwood prison, age 16)--------

 _Stupid fucking GOOD-FOR-NOTHING INSUFFERABLE LITTLE SHIT-_ He was up to HERE with this fucking bullshit-

**_CLANK!_ **

He banged the clamp on the chain’s connection to the wall, attempting to break the clamp.

**_CLANK!_ **

And maybe the chains while he’s at it.

**_CLANK!_ **

That’ll save him from wasting the power watch’s, well, power.

**_CLANK!_ **

**_CLINK!_ **

He watched as the now broken wrist clamp fell to the floor unceremoniously, along with the wall chain. Ben wrapped the chain that was still attached to the cuff around his arm and wrist, and wrapped some of it around his knuckles to bust the door down. Before he could do that, some guards burst into his cell to stop him. Well, that fixed one problem. He sucker punched a guy in the face, grabbing the guy’s gun and punching a few more guards. He then opted to grab a different gun with a shoulder strap and slung it over his shoulder. He stole a pocket knife and a lighter, thinking it was time to pay _his dear best friend_ Blonko a visit.

He found him in his old throne room, looking at his old trophies from his conquests. Hey, they came to him, so it's not like they weren't expecting anything to happen. Blonko never did like them. Who gave a shit about that blue furred fuck’s opinion, anyway? He tackled him to the ground and bashed his head into the floor about four times. His former right-hand-man was looking dazed. “Did you really think you’d fuckin’ get away with this? That I’d just fuckin’ sit idle and rot?” He bashed his head again for good measure. “I’ll fuckin’ teach you to disobey me, _you fuckin’ sack of shit_.” He drew the knife and dragged it down Blonko’s left eye, making him scream. Music to his ears. He made more cuts around his face, the screaming and pleading motivating him to do more. The he drew the lighter. Blonko’s right eye widened, but he didn’t plead him to stop like he did when he had the knife. Smart. He was, however, hyperventilating. Yeah. He’d best better be terrified.

When he was done, Blonko was shivering in a corner, bloodied, beaten, and burnt in several areas. He also happened to be whimpering, and if you listened closely, you could make out a stream of apologies for being disobedient. Ben was satisfied with his work. Well, he was for now. That ‘Ben Prime’ asshole and his lackey had to come in and ruin everything, so now he had to reassert his dominance among the people and get his respect back. And what better way to do that than with bloodshed?

\--------(Benwood, age 16)--------

Finally, his status. Now everyone remembered their place below him. And it only took fifty deaths, three amputations, and about six house burnings to get it done. With his crew back, his slaves finally getting the wax out of their fucking ears, and his right-hand man back by his side and loyal as ever, everything was going his way.

\--------(Benwood, age 17)--------

Now who’s this fucking asshole? Where did he get a watch? Why did he just become fucking albino? _Where did he go_?

Well then.

Now things are starting to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: His sniper was J.T.   
> Jimmy was the first that came to mind because Jimmy's still his #1 fan.


End file.
